Surprise Visit
by houseofvengeance
Summary: Conrad gets an unexpected visitor in prison.


As Conrad was being led to the visitor's room, he pondered who wanted to see him. His first guess was Emily Thorne. The girl had the courage to let him know she was responsible for his inadvertent confession on live television. Why she did it, he's not entirely sure but nevertheless he admires that she came forward. She's quite an interesting character to figure out and there really is nothing much to do while incarcerated so he welcomes the visit. However, as he entered the room, he was shocked to see brunette instead of blonde. All he could manage was a smug smile as he approached the table where his former wife was waiting for him, wearing that usual look of disdain that she only exhibits whenever he's around. He hasn't even settled on his seat yet when she began -

"Are you working with Emily Thorne?" Victoria said in an accusatory tone.

"Well good morning to you too, my dear. Prison has been treating me just fine, thanks for asking. Today they served me eggs with some toast and jam. All I needed was the morning paper and it would have been excellent." Conrad replied with a smirk.

Victoria rolled her eyes. He's delusional if he thinks she came all the way down to prison just to ask her ex-husband how he's doing. "Answer my question, you sadist. We only have half an hour before they take you back to rot in your cell."

Conrad laughed softly. He loves to annoy her. But she's right, they don't have all day so might as well cut to the chase. "My dear, you know me well enough to know that I don't work with people-people work for me; and since Ms. Thorne is not exactly strapped for cash, she is of no use to me."

"Well forgive me, Conrad" Victoria answered sarcastically. "I don't spend my days thinking about how that sick mind of yours work. If you're not conspiring with her, then why has she been coming here to see you?"

Conrad sighed. She won't ever let this go. "To satisfy your curiosity, Victoria, Ms. Thorne came to see me ONCE since I've been here. During which she told me that she was behind my incarceration. That she was doing it in loving memory of David and Amanda Clarke and that she isn't done yet." He conveniently left out the part where Ms. Thorne confirmed Victoria was next on her list. God knows what Victoria would do if she finds out there's a threat to her life. She doesn't need more blood on her hands and he has men whom he pays handsomely to watch over his family.

Just as she suspected, she was the one who set Conrad up. Surely, she would be next. "And what did you tell her?" Emily is a smart woman. She would not visit Conrad without purpose. But what is she getting out of it?

"I wished her good luck on her future endeavors. She has gained my respect. I'm not an easy man to take down." Conrad said.

"You are despicable. Did it not occur to you that she might want something from you?" Victoria is getting more and more annoyed. She does not have the patience for Conrad's glibness.

"Like what? Do enlighten me, my dear." He knows there's something Victoria is not telling him. It's no surprise since she doesn't trust him but it wouldn't hurt to press her. Besides, her reactions are always fun to watch.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you? Like information about Flight 197, our family, or whatever deplorable action you have committed in the past." Victoria said frustratingly.

Conrad gave her a genuine smile. It really warms his heart whenever Victoria refers to them as family. No matter how disastrous their relationships are, whether with each other or with their children, he too, believes that they will always be family. "I'm sorry, my dear. She asked me nothing of that sort." He replied seriously.

She was taken aback by his smile. It was almost, dare she say, sincere? Nevertheless she had to leave. This trip was completely pointless. She did not know what possessed her to think Conrad will provide her with some answers. "I have to go. Our time is almost up."

"Already? Time seems to fly by when you're having such a wonderful time. Doesn't it, Victoria?" He regained his composure quickly after that momentary show of genuine affection or Victoria might think he's still hung up on her.

"Ugh. You never cease to repulse me." And with that she stood up and left. What a waste of her time.

"Same time tomorrow?" She heard him say as she was walking away. If he thinks she will come back here to see him, then he is a much bigger idiot than she originally thought.


End file.
